This invention relates to a cotton candy machine. More particularly, this invention relates to an improvement in a cotton candy machine of the type shown in Bowe U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,532 and in Weiss application Ser. No. 07/029,278 filed Mar. 23, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,821 granted Oct. 10, 1989.
In Bowe, walls of a spinning head consist of short tubular slotted members which are porcelain coated to be electrical insulators. Heating elements are mounted in the tubular slotted members. The porcelain of such slotted porcelain coated members is prone to chip revealing underlying metal on which the porcelain is applied. An object of this invention is to provide a cotton candy machine in which slotted walls of a spinning head are formed of a sturdy metal covered with a dielectric thermospray oxide coating.
A further object of this invention is to provide a spinning head for a cotton candy machine in which slotted wall members are provided with a flame spray alumina dielectric coating.